Trick or Treat
by Speedstreek360
Summary: A three year old Maximum is going out Trick-or-Treating for the first time with the human children. What could possibly go wrong? Unfortunately, it's a rhetorical question (set in the Three Little Words Universe).


I had to write this. it was a plot bunny that bit down and would not release, so i typed up this little one-shot.

Disclaimer: Do not own transformers, sadly, it belongs to Hasbro.

This is set in my "Three Littler Words" universe.

Enjoy!

...

Trick or Treat

...

Maximum was sitting on the floor, watching some television. The little Cybertronian toddler was holding his little pedes in his servos and rocking back and forth on the floor, squealing and giggling happily. For some reason, he was just unreasonably happy. It seemed like everyone around him lately was getting ready for something exciting and it was rubbing off on him.

His two little sisters were currently back in their parents quarters, taking a nap, after a tired day of playing with the others sparklings.

The little silver and blue mechling went backwards on to his back. He stopped giggling for a moment, looking around as he looked at the base from a new angle. Then he giggled again, his little antennae twitching.

From the small recreation area, Jack, Miko and Raf watched him, with Bumblebee sitting down beside the three humans, his helm tilted to the side.

Tomorrow was Halloween. There were some pumpkins that were already carved sitting around the base, though the Cybertronians were very careful where they stepped in fear of smashing the strange, hollow orange squash with faces carved on them.

Megatron came out, chewing at the edge of the stylus he was using to fill out a data-pad.

Ever since the was Cybertronian war ended, the two factions were trying to cope and now they had to try and keep human relations friendly with them and to top it off, they were still expanding the base to accommodate everyone, since there were many mechs and femmes including the sparklings.

A soft coo and mewl caught Megatron's attention. He turned to look at his little sparkling who looked at him from upside down. He chuckled at the sight, before flickering his wings in response to his son's antennae twitch.

"Hey Megs!"

The silver flier turned his attention to the human female, "Hello Miko. I thought you said you would arrive here sometime around six this evening," the mech frowned in slight confusion.

"Eh, change of plans. Thought I'd come early and help decorate the place," the young girl grinned.

Miko had come back to Jasper, Nevada for a visit to celebrate this holiday with her friends, since it was not celebrated in Japan. She had had a long talk with her parents before they allowed her to go.

Megatron eyed the carved jack-o-lanterns, "I…see," then he made a motion that looked like he was clearing his throat.

Bumblebee beeped, _"How are things going with the expanding?"_

"Hmm? Oh, good so far, though I have been getting a few complaints. Other than that, it's going smoothly and everything's on schedule," There was squeal, causing the silver mech to look back at his little one. He smiled, as his son had rolled back on to his belly and was helping himself stand up.

"So! You ready to go trick-or-treating this year?"

Purple-blue optics stared at the young girl, raising an optic ridge, "What?"

"Trick-or-treating is a holiday tradition here on Earth in Jasper, Nevada and other part of the world," Raf explained.

"I know what trick or treating is Rafael, but in answer to Miko's question, I really don't think anyone's ready for trick-or-treating right now. We all just want to relax and finish making more room here at the base. And not to mention, the sparklings need a lot of attending to," the silver mech tapped the stylus on the edge of his data-pad.

"But what about Maxi?" the young girl pouted.

Megatron raised an optic ridge, "Maximum?"

"Yeah! He's old enough to trick-or-treat and I'm sure he love it too, since he like getting so much attention. What do you say to that?" Miko replied.

The silver mech tilted his helm, looking at the young girl like he was looking at a three headed monster, "Ah actually, Maximum—!"

"Megs!"

The silver mech turned at the summons. He shuttered his optics, when he saw Barricade standing there, looking a bit frantic.

"Megs, the mechs working on the upper chamber are arguing again, and three of the sparklings made their way into Perceptor's lab again" the black and purple grounder reported, "Oh, and Prime wanted you to know, he needs someone take the owl shift at the screen monitors."

Megatron crossed his optics and groaned a moment, "Kids, I gotta go, I'll talk with you when I get back. Bee," he looked at his older son, "Watch your little brother, while I go take care of this. Your father's busy enough as it is with those fleshlings politics," his voice trailed off into grumblings, as he followed Barricade.

Bumblebee walked over to his younger brother and picked up the little munchkin. He buzzed to Maximum, nuzzling his cheek.

When Megatron was out of view, Miko sighed, leaning against the rail of the steps.

"Something tells me Maximum's not going trick or treating this year," she mumbled.

Bumblebee shuttered his optics at the femme, while letting Maximum study his finger in his tiny servos, the little one's optics wide in curiosity.

He buzzed, _"What do you mean Miko?"_

Raf translated for him to the human girl.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, it seems like not many of the bots are into the Halloween spirit this year. Save for you, Barricade and our wittle Maxi!" Miko said the last part like she was baby-talking to the little one.

Maximum giggled waving at her from his older brother's grip.

Bumblebee whistled and beeped a moment, _"What's your point?"_

"Maximum is how old, Bee?"

The yellow mech shuttered his optics, before he held up three digits to indicate Maximum's age.

"Exactly. And he's about as tall as Jack, maybe even slightly taller," she motioned to the young male human beside her, "and as far as I know, no one has thought about taking little Maxi here trick-or-treating. He's running out of time for it too."

_"What?!"_ the golden camaro cried out.

Miko sighed, smacking her forehead, "Think about Bee, in three or four more years, Maximum's gonna be up to your hip, and then we can't disguise him as a human as easily as we can now."

Jack and Raf took a moment to look between the giant, sentient robot and the young Japanese girl a moment. Then Jack hummed.

"Miko has a point there. Maximum's as tall as an adult man really, he might be able to pass off as a man in a ghost costume," the teen added. Then he blinked a moment when he realized he was agreeing with Miko. He then added, "Just saying."

_"Ah, b-b-b-bu-b-buh-but, Megatron and Optimus are still busy and how are they going to take Max trick or treating?"_

"Uh, who said it had to be Megs and Oppy?" Miko grinned.

If it were possible, Bumblebee's optics would have popped out of their sockets. Was she really suggesting what he thought she was suggesting?

"The four of us can sneak him out and take him around town for trick-or-treating! C'mon, it'll be awesome! And your folks will never know he's been gone!"

Bumblebee gave a few low buzzes, _"Are you crazy? And what do you mean by the 'four of us'?"_

Miko placed her hands on her hips, "Uh, you, me, Raf and Jack of course! You're big enough to hold all four of us!" Bumblebee moved to protest, but was cut off, "C'mon Bee, look at Maximum, he would have such a good time, and think of all the fun we'll have with him!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Miko, do you realize what you are suggesting?" Jack attempted to get her to see reason before even considering what she was thinking. This, unfortunately was more difficult than dealing with all the sparklings in the base put together.

Speaking of which, Bumblebee beeped out, _"…what about the other sparklings, including my twins and my two little sisters?"_

"Shrapnel's with her father digging, the others sparklings are with the mechs or femmes assigned to watch them, save for Maximum and there are enough sparklings here to distract the other adults from knowing Maxi's gone," Raf explained, "And your bond-mate, Barricade is good at watching the twins and is already getting them into the spirit of Halloween with the 'Nightmare Before Christmas'."

The yellow mech took a long, long moment to look at the three young humans in front of him. Then, he looked back at Maximum, who looked at him with wide optics and a big smile that almost gave his face plates an expression of hope.

There was the sound of slightly creaking metal, as Bumblebee shuttered in a defeat and sighed.

_"Five o clock tomorrow sound good to start?"_

His audios almost shorted out from the loud squeal that came from Miko.

….

Maximum stood in front of Jack, as a large, white cloth was put over his whole body, even his pedes. He was able to look through to holes in the white sheet. He waved his arms, causing the sheet to move as well.

Jack chuckled, dressed as a hobo for his costume, as the sparkling moved his arms up and down like there were wings. It was really cute how the Cybertronian toddler seemed to be cool with all of this. He didn't know why, nor did he know how, but somehow, Jack was convinced to come along, if only to make sure there was no collateral damage after their little adventure. Besides, he knew Jasper, Nevada better than anyone. Miko walked up beside him, dressed in a black cat costume, with her phone held out and a pillow case on her arm.

"Hey Max!"

"Eh?" was the reply from the toddler.

Jack turned and watched Miko take a picture of the young mechling. The little one stood there, shuttering his optics after that bright light. Then he giggled.

The young girl smiled, before going over to the little one and patted his helm, "Now Maxi, remember that you're a ghost. You know that, right?"

Maximum nodded his helm up and down quickly.

"And do you know what a ghost says?" the human girl grinned.

The toddler raised his arms beneath the sheet and gave out a loud, "Boo!"

"Exactly! So when a trick-or-treater comes up to you what do you say?"

"Boo!"

"And when you go up to a house?"

"Twick or tweet,"

"And when someone gives you candy?"

"Tank you."

Miko clapped her hands excitedly. She had been teaching Maximum since this morning about proper trick-or-treating etiquette. And she, Jack, and Raf had already come up with a cover story: Max was a teenage exchange student from another country and didn't know much English, and he wanted to celebrate Halloween for the first time.

"Bee's waiting for us outside with Raf, and Maxi looks ready for some major trick-or-treating!"

Jack sighed, before he handed Maximums a candy bucket in the shape of a jack-o-lantern. Maximum took a moment to study it, before he was tugged forwards by the two humans through the tunnel of the base that led to the outside.

When Maximum saw his older brother in his alt. mode, he squealed and jumped around excitedly for a moment at the thought of getting a ride with him.

Bumblebee couldn't help but buzz out a giggle at his little brother's excitement. He's never seen Maximum so happy before. The blue and silver mechling in the ghost costume eagerly climbed into the back seat next to Rafael, while Miko and Jack sat in the front.

Once their seatbelts were on, Bumblebee drove off towards the town of Jasper, Nevada.

….

Megatron sorted through the scalpels he had just finished cleaning, making sure they were in order before he could get started on getting to the other medical tools.

"Megatron! This is going to look so adorable on Maximum!"

The silver mech looked over and then smiled when he saw Ratchet holding up the little vampire costume he's been making for the past few weeks. He almost didn't finish it due to how busy he's been lately, but somehow he was able to find free time to make that costume for his little son to help celebrate the holiday once the others were off work and able to spend time with them. He even found time to make two little princess costumes for his twins daughters, Silverbell and Ultracia. Thank primus he had let Knockout teach him how to so and measure cloth.

Not many knew this, but Megatron liked Halloween. It gave him a chance to dress-up without feeling foolish around everyone and his bond-mate, Optimus would soon be joining them to celebrate along with Maximum, Silverbell and Ultracia. He couldn't wait to dress his little ones up for the upcoming occasion.

"Well, I owe a lot of credit to Knockout for helping me learn how to stitch it. He's already made stuff for his little ones. Heh, heh, I can't wait to see the looks on the little ones faces," Megatron smirked.

Ratchet walked up beside him, placing the costume down beside the silver mech, "and what are you dressing up as hmmm?"

"Myself, thank you," Megatron retorted, "I have three sparklings and would like to celebrate the holiday with them. What about your little ones?"

"Strika's going to be dressed up as She-Hulk. Obsidian and Barricade made her costume, and she actually looks adorable in it," Ratchet chuckled.

"I can't wait to see her costume Amma," and he meant it. He wanted to see what the other parents came up with for their little ones.

…..

Maximum stared at the bright lights of the decorations all over the town of Jasper, Nevada that made it look like it was almost daytime. Raf was holding his hand, while Bumblebee was parked somewhere close by, watching the three humans escort his little brother around.

And everyone around him was in different shapes and sizes. Some of the humans had wings on their backs, there were some that were covered in fur and reminded him of his cyber-canine Greystreak. Some were shorter than he was, others were much taller. It was very fun.

Also, Maximum noticed that they were all going to different doors, where adults come out with bowls of bright-colored packages. Was that what his Auntie Miko was talking about when she was teaching him what to say to the others children around him?

"Okay Maxi, here comes our first house!" Miko announced, "You remember what I taught you?"

The toddler bobbed his helm up and down in confirmation. Raf, who was dressed as a goblin, lead the little one forwards, with a reassuring smile. They moved up the small pathway towards the door. They passed by some human children who were dressed up as ghosts, like Maximum was. He looked down at them in curiosity, even tilting his helm back a little to get a better look at them.

When they got to the house, there was a large woman with a jolly, round face and a huge smile made by her red lips.

Maximum giggled. He liked how she looked, and he squealed out, "Twick or tweet!"

"Well hello there children! My, what wonderful costumes you have!" her voice was high pitched with excitement. She smiled brightly at them, "Oh and look at you! Such a tall ghost you are!"

Maximum rocked back and forth on his pedes, nodding.

The woman's smile widen, before she handed out the brightly colored object on a large bowl and placed them in each of the children's trick or treat bags. The each said thank you, before turning and walking away, allowing a new group of children to walk up.

When they passed them, Maximum raised his arms up high, "Boo!"

Some of the small children squealed and other hide behind their parents, who laughed. The little mechling laughed as well, before following his aunt and two favorite human uncles.

…..

Megatron looked up when the med. bay door opened and in came Optimus, with their two little femlings. Silverbell and Ultracia held on to his shoulders, perched there comfortably and giggling as their father walked forwards to their mother.

"Well hello my darlings!" The silver mech stood up and walked over to his bond-mate and two daughters.

Ultracia reached out, silently asking for her mother to hold her. He obliged, and held the little femme to his chest plate. Optimus took Silverbell in his arms and made sure she was comfortable in them.

"Are you almost done here?" Prime asked.

"Yes, in fact, I just finished the reports for today. Now that I'm done here, let's get the little ones ready for Halloween," Megatron said, while caressing his daughter's helm lovingly. Then he frowned, "Where's Maximum?"

"He should be back in his crib, that's where he usually is around this time," Optimus said gently.

"Well, I better go get him up out of recharge, so we can get him dressed in his vampire costume. Why don't you get Silverbell and Ultracia ready, while I go get him, hmm?" Megatron said gently.

He wasn't too worried, though. Maximum always took a nap back in the family's quarters and stayed there in the evening a lot until his parents came to get him.

As his mate exited the med. bay, Optimus had the sudden feeling that something unpleasant would happen sometime very soon.

….

Miko sighed, a wide smile on her face. So far, this night has been going great. No one seemed suspicious of Maximum, and his costume seemed to be a big hit with the little tots that walked by and him yelling "Boo!" when other trick-or-treaters came up to study him.

And the four have gotten lots of candy. Bumblebee was parked from a distance so that he could still see them, but he let them have some space away from him.

He felt relieved that Maximum was having fun and enjoying himself. There were no problems so far and the yellow and black mech felt some joy that his baby brother was enjoying himself.

In fact, Bumblebee was so caught up in the emotion that he completely forgot about what might happen if their parents found out they had taken Maximum out of the base without telling them and without their permission nonetheless.

Maximum's bucket a getting a bit heavy, but it really didn't bother him, considering it felt very light to him. He was a Cybertronian robot after all.

He hummed a little nursery rhyme that Auntie June had taught him and the other sparklings. The little mechling was interrupted however, by a small commotion coming up from ahead.

Right there, was a teenage boy, with orange hair, dressed in a gangster outfit, chasing the kids off, and stealing their buckets of candy. Some of the kids were sobbing and running away.

"Uh-oh…" Raf said from beside the toddler, making Maximum look at him curiously.

Jack gulped, before taking Maximum's arm gently, "Let's go try another block, apparently this one isn't good…." He started to lead Maximum away.

"Well, well!"

Maximum felt Jack's grip tightly slightly, and then turned to look at the mean boy who had stolen the other kids' candy.

"If it isn't Darby and his crew of losers! Why don't you make this easy and all four of you hand over your candy now?" Vince sneered at them, holding his hand out expectantly.

Miko huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, and glared at him, "What makes you think we'd give our candy to you?"

Raf swallowed nervously, before he shuffled behind Miko in fear. Maximum noticed this and reached out to touch him reassuringly, like he'd seen his Papa do when his Mama was upset or scared from something.

"You, ghost-boy, hand over the bucket!" Vince pushed at Maximum's shoulder, making the little one back up a little.

"Boo!" Maximum raised his arms like he had done with the other kids around here, hoping it would have an effect on the human in front and make him walk away.

Vince stared at him with a raised eyebrow, before he glared, "You making fun of me ghost boy?!"

"Max, back up…" Jack muttered, trying to pull the child back.

"Boo!" Maximum continued, trying to get the kid in front of him to laugh or at least crack a smile. Why wasn't it working?

"That's it!"

Maximum screeched, as Vince grabbed his bucket and yanked. He whined and yanked back, trying to keep Vince from taking his bucket. His Auntie and uncles had given it to him and he didn't want this meanie to take it!

Raf, Miko and Jack watched dumbfounded, as Maximum and Vince had a tug-of war battle over the bucket. Every time the young adult human yanked, the Cybertronian child yanked harder than before. Soon, a crowd began to form, watching the two with vast interest.

A lot of the kids, mainly the little ones began cheering on the ghost.

Vince snarled, before he switched to using one hand and moved to punch the little snot who was defying him, aiming for his chest where the sternum would be.

Instead, he was shocked when his fist met with something cold and very, VERY hard. And right then the handle to the bucket snapped, and the bucket fell to the ground, sending the candy spinning everywhere.

Maximum stumbled back a moment, before he fell on his little bottom. There was a long moment of silence from everyone. Then, it was broken by a small sniffling noise, coming from the ghost who had dirt stains on him and his candy bucket was broken.

Then, the little Cybertronian dressed as a ghost started to sob

….

A scream rang out through the entire base, making Ratchet, who at the moment had been having a nice conversation with Galvatron, Cyclonus and Soundwave about earth's holidays, nearly jump out of his armor.

He was holding his daughter, who had been painted green and wearing a purple outfit for her She-Hulk costume, while Galvatron was holding little Arachne, who was dressed up in a witch costume that was decorated with silver spider web patterns on it. Soundwave held Silversun and Viral, who were dressed as two little panda-bear costumes, bother lying against him.

After the scream that would have stopped energon from flowing, Megatron came running in his optics wide in craziness, his claws extended like he was ready to murder someone and his wings hiked up high in panic.

"Where is my baby?!" he shouted, "WHERE IS MAXIMUM!?"

Galvatron stood up, placing Arachne in Cyclonus' arms, "Megatronous, calm down!"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! MY SON IS MISSING!"

All four mechs stood up, with their sparklings in their arms, save for Galvatron, and looked at the mech with wide optics.

"Have you looked through the entire base?" Soundwave asked, reaching out to calm the distraught mother. He hadn't seen Megatron like this for a long, long while. Not since that time Arcee, as a sparkling in the med. bay had crawled off when Megatron had gone to get her and her twin energon. He freaked out began raising hell.

" Prime and I looked in our quarters, in the washracks, both private and public, talked with everyone in the base, the cargo hold, the construction site, the landing pad on the roof, the storage room, WHEREVER HE COULD BE IN THE BASE! AND NOTHING, ZILCH, **_NADA!_**"

The fours mechs, with their sparklings looked at each other, then back at Megatron.

"Did you try Bumblebee? Maybe he took him out for a bit?" Ratchet tilted his helm in question.

"Without mine or Optimus' permission?" Megatron asked, "Why would he do something like that?!"

"I don't know, but I'd tried contacting him," Ratchet answered, "and sending Optimus out for him, just in case. You could use an extra servo just in case."

The silver mech looked at the four mechs before him. His bond-mate was already outside, while Silverbell and Ultracia had been left with Firestar and Moonracer, in order to fine their son and see if he had gone off somewhere. After a few moments of trying to calm himself down, Megatron sighed heavily and then on-lined his comm. link to Bumblebee's frequency, while contacting his bond mate through their bond, telling him he might be getting coordinates to Maximum's location, but he needed to wait to confirm them.

….

Bumblebee jumped a little, when his comm. link went off. He had driven up towards the kids and a sobbing Maximum after seeing the whole commotion. He stayed between Vince and the group, beeping his horn angrily when the bully took a step towards them.

Maximum was mess. He was shaking and sobbing like a newborn over the fact his trick or treat bucket had broken and he was crying softly at the loss of his treats.

Bumblebee on-lined his comm. link, _"Bee here, talk to me!"_

_"Bumblebee? It's Megatron."_

Bumblebee kept himself from barely off-lining his systems and crashing when he heard his mother's voice on the other end.

_"M-Mom! Hey, what's up? Happy Halloween!"_ he tried to keep the pitches of his buzzing from rising, but he failed miserably, as anxiety filled him.

There was a small chuckle, _"Happy Halloween to you as well, sweetie-bee. Uh, look, have you seen Maximum? I can't find him anywhere in the base and I was wondering if you took him for a drive."_

Bumblebee felt his system temperature go down in dread, when Maximum began wailing like a banshee when Raf attempted to try and cheer him up. Guilt and sadness gnawed at Bumblebee's spark, at his brother's distress.

_"…Bumblebee, is that Maximum I hear crying?!"_

The yellow mech trembled a moment, _"Aaah…..well…"_

There was another heart-wrenching wail from Maximum, only this time, he was wailing, "Mama! I want Mama and Papa!"

There was a long moment of silence on the other end of the comm. link and for a moment Bumblebee thought Megatron had hung up.

He was sadly mistaken.

_"BUMBLEBEE WHERE THE FRAG ARE YOU?! AND WHY IS YOU BROTHER CRYING FOR ME AND PRIME?!"_

_"Aaah! Don't be mad Mom, the humans wanted to take Maximum out trick-or-treating! It was all Miko's idea to sneak Maxi out!"_

_"YOU TOOK YOUR BROTHER OUT IN PUBLIC?!"_

_"Well, he's wearing a ghost costume!"_

_"Bumblebee! You stay put, so we can find you and bring you and the children back!"_

The link was cut. Bumblebee let out a whine-like whistle and slumped over his tires.

….

It was about an hour, before the children were brought back. Optimus had gone to get them, though it was Ratchet who gave him the coordinates, since Megatron was too busy trying to break free of Galvatron and Cyclonus' so he could storm his way to get his son back. He was screaming out threats and other obscenities, clear enraged at the fact that the children had snuck out with Maximum and had brought him out in public, dressed in nothing but a giant piece of white cloth!

Thank Primus Cyclonus knew where Cybertronian pressure points were and they had enough sedatives left over to knock the young mech out.

The silver mech was currently sitting on the med. berth. He had just woken up and was somewhat calmer than before. But Primus, he was still fragged off.

Optimus drove in with Bumblebee behind him. The moment they entered, Optimus transformed into his bi-pedal form and then opened the back seat door to Bumblebee's alt. mode. Gently, he pulled a miserable Maximum out of the yellow camaro and cradled his little one to his chest plating, letting him listen to the soft beating of his spark beneath the Matrix of Leadership.

Megatron stood up and stomped over to Bumblebee, who was returned to his own robot mode, after the children had stepped out.

Miko stepped forwards, "Megs, look, I'm sorry I—!"

The silver mech cut her off with a raised hand and then pointed in the direction of the med. bay, "In. Now."

The three humans and the young scout bowed their heads and entered the med. bay, where Megatron then gave them a long, long lecture and scolding.

…

After a nice bath, and listening to the soothing voices of his parents, Maximum was dressed in his vampire costume. The three humans had been sent home and Bumblebee had been confined to the base which meant no patrols, no recon and no going outside, unless there was an emergency.

But the little one sniffed, as his father picked him up and hugged him. He was still embarrassed and sad from what had happened earlier. Miko, Raf and Jack had explained what had happened with Vince, making the parents now more determined to try and cheer the sparkling up.

"Maximum…" Optimus said softly, caressing his son's helm, "I know you've had a busy and stressful evening, but I hope you're still up for a little surprise."

The sparkling looked up at his Daddy with wide optics. Optimus wiped away pinprick tears that were left over from Maximum's earlier tantrum. Megatron was with their daughters, who were now dressed in their costumes. Prime sighed. He hoped what he was about to show Maximum cheered him up for the day.

The little vampire mech hugged his father, as they exited their quarters.

He almost jumped when he saw that the entire hallway of the base had orange and black streamers. The walls were covered in black and the doors to everyone's quarters down the corridor was opened. Little mechanical bats were flapping in circles and there were some fake cobwebs hanging over each door and a few statues all around them. The other sparklings were out, all in a different array of costumes, each with one of their parents. Silverbell, in a white and blue dress with a crown of pearls and Ultracia, in a dark purple dress and a small crowd of silver, both were with their mother, hugging him around the neck, as he took them to one of the doors. All the sparklings were laughing and giggling, as the adults worked to make their Halloween special.

Maximum stared in awe, as his father carried him over to the first door that was opened. On a chair outside it was a large bowl of energon goodies.

The sparkling's optics widened, before he squealed and a bright smile covered his face plates, all tears and misery thrown to the wind. A cloaked figure appeared suddenly, and stood before them.

Barricade grinned in his grim reaper costume, before he picked up the bowl of energon goodies, and held it out towards Maximum. The little mech stared, before looking up at the mech.

Optimus rested his cheek against his son's helm, "What are the magic words, Maxi?"

The silver and blue sparkling grinned, "Twick or Tweet!"

...

Happy Halloween and to all a good Fright!

Review please.


End file.
